Caleb and Sarah Beth: A New Family
by Annie Jones
Summary: Now that Chris has decided he wants Caleb and Sarah Beth to stay with him permanently they all have some adjusting and learning to do as a family. This story will contain SPANKING so if that bothers you please move on to a different story you might enjoy better :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MAGNIFICENT SEVEN, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING if that bothers you please do not read any further.

Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support! The overwhelming response was to keep the story going so I am but I'm going to do it as a sequel. Hope you like it

**CALEB AND SARAH BETH: A NEW FAMILY**

It had been a little over a week since Chris had decided he wanted Caleb and Sarah Beth to stay permanently with him in Four Corners. Much to his relief the other members of the group, his other "family", were as happy about the children staying as the children seemed to be.

In the last few days the children had started to settle in some, and Chris had even seen them playing both with each other and with new friends they had made in town. He couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since either of them had really played or had fun just being a kid. It made him so happy to give them their childhood back. The kids had been dealt a bad hand when they lost their parents and had to grow up quick but Chris was determined to help them rediscover some of the fun that could be found in childhood. In fact, it was Chris' desire that Caleb begin acting like a kid again that led to one of the first real issues between him and his new children.

Chris knew that Caleb was used to being the one in charge of his sister and those habits didn't die easily. Truth be known he didn't want them to completely – he needed to know that if he was gone or away for a while Caleb could still take care of his sister, but he also needed Caleb to understand that he was the Pa now - and that was a fine line for the two of them to sort out.

There were a few times when he had given Sarah Beth permission to do something or told her not to do something only to realize that Caleb had done the opposite. The first time or two he thought there was perhaps a misunderstanding and gave each kid the benefit of the doubt but it didn't take Chris long to realize that sweet angel faced little girl he was quickly coming to think of as his daughter was playing the two of them against each other and it needed to stop.

Chris had been waiting for Sarah Beth to recover fully from the fire to _speak_ to her about how the fire started and his thoughts about little girls playing with candles so he figured he would just wait and add this to the list for the discussion they would be having very soon…

By the end of the week Sarah Beth had stopped coughing and was pretty much laughing and playing all the time. Nathan gave her a clean bill of health when he looked in on her that morning so Chris figured today was as good a day as any for them to talk. Before he spoke to Sarah Beth though, he wanted to speak to Caleb. The boy had accepted his discipline that first night and even earned a swat or two during the week without much fight but he wasn't sure how he would react to the idea of Chris spanking Sarah Beth and he most definitely intended to spank her today. He didn't want to spank her, she was finally starting to really come alive again after all of the coughing from the fire but he couldn't let her get away with her part in the fire or her behavior this week – there was no doubt in Chris' mind the child knew she was playing her brother and Chris against each other and it was going to end today…

Searching for Caleb after breakfast he found him in the barn tending to the new horse Chris had given him and his sister. She was a beautiful jet black older horse who was extremely gentle named Daisy. Chris walked up to Caleb and smiled at the job he was doing – the kid had really taken to the horse and was doing a great job caring for her.

"Hey buddy, how's old Daisy doin' this morning?" Chris asked as he walked up beside Caleb

"She's good aren't ya girl?" Caleb said in almost baby talk nuzzling his face up against the horse's nose petting her gently.

Chris smiled at the sight of the two of them and then remembered why he had come looking for Caleb in the first place, "Come over here for a minute son I need to talk to you." Chris said as he started walking towards a hay bale.

Caleb blanched a little trying to remember if he'd done anything wrong – usually when his Pa had escorted him to a hay bale there wasn't much talking going to happen. Chris seemed to notice the kids nervousness and all of a sudden realized what he was thinking. Chuckling, he motioned for Caleb to come over "You aren't in trouble son, I just need to talk to ya'. That is unless you done somethin' I ain't heard about yet that might get ya in trouble?" Chris added, teasing him a little.

"No – No Sir. I ain't done nothin' I swear" Caleb mutter trying to sound convincing. He really couldn't think of anything he'd done but that didn't make him worry any less. Looking in Chris' eyes though he didn't see any anger so he relaxed some and moved to sit next to Chris.

"Caleb I need to talk to you about Sarah Beth. Me and her are gonna have to have us a talk today about her behavior but I wanted to talk to ya first."

"A talk or a _talk?_" Caleb questioned

"I'd say the second of those two based on your tone" Chris smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes – he wasn't looking forward to that talk at all

"Why Chris, what'd she do? Ifn she's done somethin' wrong I'll take care of it I promise." Caleb said and Chris could see him start to change into his big brother role which is exactly why Chris wanted to have this talk first.

"Well, she has done something wrong – a couple a things actually – but I intend to handle them, not you. I know you're used to be the one that sees to her when she misbehaves but that's my job now. I want you to still look out for her just like the good big brother you are but you ain't responsible for correctin' her behavior anymore – me, or ifn I'm not around, then one of the other guys will make sure that we handle any correctin' that needs to be done, ok?"

Caleb sat there for a minute and didn't say anything. On one hand he loved the idea that he could just be her brother again – that he didn't have to be her Pa too but it was still his job to take care of her and in his mind taking care of her included correcting her behavior when need be.

It was as if Chris could read his thoughts though when he put his arm around Caleb "I'm not sayin' you sit back and let her do whatever she wants – there'll be times when none of us are around and she still needs to mind you and if she don't then I know you'll know how to handle the situation but for the most part when it comes to makin' rules or dolin' out punishments that's gonna be my job, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but it's gonna take some gettin' used to I think" Caleb answered honestly

"I don't doubt that son, in fact that's one of the things that she's in trouble for. It seems that your sweet sister has figured out how to play the two of us to her advantage."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember when she asked you to walk her to the store for penny candy on Tuesday?" Chris asked Caleb

"Yes sir and I did walk her so she wasn't out by herself cause you said that first night she ain't supposed to go wanderin off by herself" Caleb answered a little defensively

"Um Hmm, I understand why you walked her but what she didn't tell you was that I had already told her she had had too much candy this week and had to wait until next week to buy more."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Caleb yelled, not meaning to yell at Chris but shocked at his sister's deception

"First you need to lower your voice young man or Sarah Beth won't be the only one sportin' a sore backside at dinner tonight" Chris said sternly pinning him with a glare

"I'm sorry Chris, I just can't believe she would do that. Maybe she misunderstood"

"I thought that too son, which is why I didn't say anything to her but the next day I saw her outside playin when I knew her chores weren't done yet but when I asked her she said that you had finished them for her. Goin' inside to check I heard you tell Vin you were doin' her chores cause she was still havin' trouble with her breathing, which I know was true but she conned you into doin' those chores Caleb – if she was well enough to play, she was well enough to do chores. I was gonna spank her right then but then I heard her start coughing hard again so I decided to wait until Nathan said she was better and I figured it would give me time to watch and see if she was doin' this on purpose or not. After watchin' her for a few days I have no doubt she knows exactly what she's doin' Caleb and I intend to put a stop to it today now that Nathan has said she's better. There are at least four other times where she asked you to do something with her or for her that I had already given her an answer on – she just didn't like my answer so she went to you."

Chris waited for the boy to chew on this new information for a minute before he said anything else.

"I'm sure sorry Chris, I - I didn't know" Caleb said sadly.

"I know you didn't buddy and you ain't in trouble, this time - but now you do know and although I suspect that after our talk she will be mendin' this particular behavior I expect you to be mindful of her rules and whether or not you might be goin' against a rule or decision I have already made. Do you understand what I'm telling you Caleb"

"Yes sir I do and I won't be fooled so easy by her the next time, but I still think you ought to let me be the one who tans her – I'm the one she lied to and I still haven't spanked her for playing with that candle that started the fire – she knew she wasn't supposed to play with candles an she near got herself killed – I still owe her a lickin' for that but I was waiting for her to feel better too" Caleb stated firmly, hoping Chris would see his logic.

"I know it was you she wronged but it was me she disobeyed and she has to learn she can't ride roughshod over me – I won't put up with it. And I agree about the fire. I do think though that what happened scared her badly enough she won't touch another candle for a very long time but she still needs to understand the danger she put herself in. Her and I will be discussing that this afternoon too and I promise she will be finding you to apologize when its done. You're just gonna have to trust that I can make my point well enough for the both of us"

For the first time Caleb worried that maybe Chris would be too rough on his baby sister. Eyeing Chris with what he hoped was a somewhat intimidating glare, Caleb stood, crossed his arms over his chest and said "You ain't gonna beat her are ya, cause I won't stand for that neither." He really didn't think Chris would abuse Sarah Beth but he hadn't known the gunman that long and Sarah had managed to rack up a lot of bad behavior this week - he wanted to make sure he could trust this man with his sister.

Chris rose to his feet and put his hands on the boys shoulders, taking a deep breath. He was trying not to let himself get angry at the notion that he would ever _beat_ Sarah Beth. He knew Caleb was just doing his job as big brother. "Son, I gave you a pretty good tannin' not more than a week ago – did you feel like I had beaten you?"

"No sir" Caleb answered quietly but honestly and that was the truth – he had felt like his butt was on fire and he might not ever sit comfortably again but he knew he had earned that spanking for the way he acted and making his sister cry – he knew Chris had been fair with him.

"Good cause what's gonna happen with Sarah Beth ain't gonna be any different. I intend to tan her butt good and she'll be spendin' the rest a the day in her room but she'll be sittin' fine by tomorrow and hopefully won't even think about playin' us against each other again for a very long time. Now you go on an finish your chores – I think it's time I find your sister."

Caleb nodded his head at Chris in acceptance and then watched him walk out of the barn.

QUESTION: Are there any role playing forums on FanFiction where we each get to be a character in a show or write different chapters to the stories? I couldn't find one so I was just curious – thought it might be fun :0)

Hope you like the new story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MAGNIFICENT SEVEN, its characters or storylines. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING if that bothers you please do not read any further.

**CHAPTER 2**

Feeling comfortable that he had made his point with Caleb Chris headed into the house to go and find Sarah Beth. Last time he saw her she was in the kitchen helping Ms. Potts make cookies.

Heading into the boarding house he ran into Vin who was sitting on the porch smoking. Chris decided to sit for a minute with his friend before facing the unpleasant task of punishing his new daughter.

"You seen Sarah Beth?" Chris asked Vin as he lighted a Cheroot. "She's in the kitchen fixin' cookies I think, why – she in trouble?" Vin recognized the look he saw in his friends eye as the same one he'd seen before when JD or one of the kids in town had raised Chris' ire.

"Reckon so" Chris nodded taking a puff

Vin just waited for Chris to explain, figuring the gunman would talk if he wanted to

"Seems Ms. Sarah Beth has been trying to work her charms on me and her brother so as to get her own way, lying to the both of us in the process and I been waitin' til she felt better to deal with her part in the fire" Chris finished his explanation trying not to sound as sad as he felt. It wasn't that Chris had not doled out his share of lickins to many a well deserved backside over the years but there was something about that little girl in there making cookies that wrapped him around her finger and he hated the thought of making her cry no matter how much he knew it was the right thing to do.

"I see. She been playin' you and Caleb against one another?" Vin asked

"Yup and it's gonna stop today" Chris said resolutely.

"Did ya talk to Caleb 'bout what you got planned? He may not feel to kindly about you warming his sister's backside instead of him" Vin asked, not trying to be nosy – just trying to be a friend. All of the peacekeepers had come to love both of the children already and even thought they were technically living with Chris as their guardian they all felt a parental responsibility to them.

"Yea, I figured as much too – just came for talkin' to him. He didn't much like the idea at first but we worked it out. He ain't got to be the Pa anymore and I think he's kinda relieved about that though he's too stubborn to admit it" Chris lifted his mouth in a small smile as he said that

Nodding his head Vin continued to stare towards the barn as he said "Time for the boy to remember what it was like to be a boy and let us be the grown ups. You headed in to find Sarah Beth?"

"Guess so – can't put it off no longer" Chris answered

"Reckon I might head over to the barn – maybe take Caleb for a ride out to Nettie's for the afternoon – do some a them chores she's been needed done. No sense in him bein' here for your talk with his sister." Vin explained as he stood and headed towards the barn.

Chris waited until he saw the two of them ride out before heading into the boarding house more than a little relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about Caleb interrupting him while he talked to Sarah Beth.

He found her in the kitchen finishing up the cookies with Ms. Potts and stood at the door listening to her giggle for a minute before either of them noticed him standing there

"Oh Mr. Larabee you startled me!" Ms. Potts laughed trying to catch her breath from the scare of turning around and seeing the tall gunman starring at her.

"Sorry 'bout that Ms. Potts. Them cookies sure smell good, hope you plan on lettin' us have some of them later" Chris smiled at the older woman.

"Not until after dinner young man, you hear me!" Ms. Potts admonished shaking her wooden spatula at Chris

"Yes Ma'am I hear ya" Chris laughed but then looked soberly at Sarah Beth "I'm gonna need to borrow your helper for a bit Ms. Potts. Her and I need to have us a talk this afternoon."

"Come with me to your room please Sarah Beth", Chris crooked his finger at the little girl to tell her to come on over to him and he could see her expression immediately change to one that looked nervous. He was pretty sure his tone told her she was in trouble and that was what caused the sudden change in demeanor.

"Yes sir" Sarah Beth said walking past Chris and heading towards the stairs. Her head was spinning trying to figure out what he wanted. She knew that tone of voice well, it usually meant that she was in trouble but usually that was from her brother, she wasn't sure if it meant the same from Chris but she had a feeling it did.

Glumly she walked up the stairs without looking back to see if he was behind her. She could hear his footsteps the whole way. Once in her room she sat on the end of her bed and stared down at his boots, not wanting to look up at him yet.

Chris pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. Taking a deep breath he started the talk "Sarah Beth you and I need to have us a talk about your behavior this week. You been doin' some things this week that are not acceptable and I cain't let you get away with them. Do you have any idea what behavior I'm talking about little lady?" Chris said sternly

Sarah Beth just shrugged her shoulders and refused to look up at Chris.

Sighing he tilted her head up with his fingers under her chin. "You will look at me when I'm speaking to you little lady and when I ask you a question I expect an answer, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Chris" She said sadly giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

For her part, Sarah Beth was fairly certain Chris must have found out that she had been asking Caleb to let her do stuff that Chris had already told her no on or asking him when Caleb had said no. She honestly couldn't think of anything else she had done wrong this week, but the rules here were still new so she thought maybe she broke a rule and didn't know it - she couldn't be sure so she didn't want to volunteer things and get herself into more trouble.

"So little lady, do you know what you might have done this week that would have earned you this talkin' to?" Chris asked again more sternly than before

"N-n-no sir" Sarah Beth answered by couldn't look him in the eye

"Sarah Beth I know that you and I are just gettin' to know each other and that you are still learnin' some of my rules around here but did Caleb ever allow you to lie to him?"

"No sir" she said sadly

"Good, cause I won't either. If'n you lie to me you earn yourself a whole separate punishment for the lie over whatever you done wrong that earned you trouble in the first place, which means it's much easier to fess up to what you done wrong then try and lie about, do you understand?"

"yes sir" she said, again trying to give him her best puppy eyes. Sometimes when she was in trouble they worked on Caleb so she figured it was worth trying on Chris but they didn't seem to be having much affect on him.

"Alright then I'm gonna ask you one last time if you can think of anything you mighta done this week that would be getting' you in trouble with me now." Chris asked this time slower and in his deep voice trying to make sure she understood how serious he was. He really wanted to know if she knew she was doin' wrong when she was manipulating Caleb this week. If she didn't, then he would consider letting her off with a warning, but the look in her eyes earlier told him she knew she had misbehaved she just didn't want to admit it - he wanted to see if she would be truthful with him.

Sarah Beth just sat there staring at his boots again. This was not how she was planning on spending her afternoon! Chris looked mad and she figured she knew why but dang it all she didn't want to admit it! He was gonna be mad at her and she knew he had spanked Caleb that first night they were at the house and Caleb had squirmed around in his seat the whole next day! What if he was intending to spank her too…she didn't want a spanking! Then an even worse thought occurred to her -what if he had decided she was too much trouble and he didn't want her and Caleb anymore and that was why he had brought her up her and it would be all her fault. Just the thought of Chris turning them away made her start to sob instantly.

Chris was taken aback when she started to cry so hard all of a sudden. He was expecting her to cry while he had her over his knee in a bit but this caught him by surprise. He didn't know what else to do but pick her up and place her on his lap, gently rocking her trying to calm her down.

"SSHHHH Baby tell me what's wrong, why did you start crying so hard?" Chris asked gently trying to get her to talk to him

"I'm sooooo sorry Chris" she sobbed "Please don't make us leave please, I'll be a good girl I promise" she choked out between sobs

That's when Chris realized the problem – not only did she know what she did wrong she thought he brought her up here to tell her they were going to have to leave. Just the thought of that broke his heart. Nothing she could ever do would make him send her away – he knew that but he needed to make sure that she knew that too!

"Oh baby, I'm not gonna send you away, never ever – you are my baby girl now, forever. Nothing you or Caleb do or don't do will ever make me want to send you away – we're a family now and families stick together no matter what" he tried explaining to her as gently as he could while he continued to sway with her.

She seemed to be calming down and the sobs were just soft sniffles now. He turned her so that she could turn her face up to him and looking her in the eye he told her how much he loved her and loved getting to be her new Pa.

"Really, honest you aren't sending us away?" She asked, still sounding frightened.

"No baby, honest" he reassured

"Then why did you look so mad?" She questioned

"I think you know why little lady, don't you?" he asked

She nodded her head and then took a deep breath before admitting to the behavior she knew he was talking about. She admitted that she would go and ask Caleb to do things that Chris had already told her no on. "And you would come and ask my permission on things that Caleb had said no to you on already too didn't ya?" Chris questioned.

"Yes sir, I'm real sorry Chris – are ya real mad at me?" she asked playing with the button on his shirt.

Kissing the top of her head, Chris picked her up and sat her back on the end of the bed to face him. If she stayed all sweet in his lap he knew he would wind up backing down and he needed to follow throw with this, especially now so that she knew there were consequences to bad behavior but he would never send her away.

"Not mad, more like disappointed in the way you acted this week. You should know better than to go behind my back or your brothers that way. You didn't treat either of us fair and you did it just so you could get your own way. I can't abide that kind of behavior – it's the same as lying in my book – do you understand why that is?" he asked, sternly but patiently

"Yes sir, cause I didn't tell Caleb that you had already said no or you that Caleb had said no. Caleb taught me that leavin' out information's same as lying" she looked down again snubbing the toe of her boot on the floor.

"Then you understand that you earned yourself a spankin'?" he asked pinning her with one raised eyebrow

"yes sir" she answered as she started to tear up again.

"There's one other thing we need to discuss before we start your spanking?"

"I didn't do nuttin' else this week I swear" she looked up saying defensively

"I'm talking about the fire."

"Oh" she immediately looked back down not wanting to meet his eyes "I was wondering if Caleb was gonna remember to tan me for playin' with that candle. I knew I wasn't supposed to and then I caused that fire" she stopped talking as the tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"Caleb ain't gonna spank you for it but I am. I'm the Pa now so its my responsibility to deal with your behavior, and Caleb's when needed. And you not only disobeyed Caleb by playing with that candle you could have gotten killed in that fire." Chris felt himself involuntarily shudder at the instant memory of his son and how he died. He refused to allow that to happen to another one of his children. Trying to put that memory out of his mind and focus on Sarah Beth he continued to pin her with his best Larabee stare, "Putting yourself in danger like that will always earn you a very sore backside from me, do I make myself clear?" Chris asked

Not trusting herself to talk as she cried, Sarah Beth nodded her understanding at Chris.

Figuring they had prolonged this long enough Chris just wanted to get it done so they could move on. "Ok little lady, it's time to finish up this talk over my knee" he said holding out his hand out to her which she took gently allowing him to lift her across his knees.

She was holding onto Chris' pants leg when she felt her dress get bunched up on her back and the string on her drawers come open. Her mind started to panic at the thought of getting it bare and she immediately started to wiggle and try to put her hand back to stop him but he easily moved it out of the way and then got a good hold on her waist, pulling her in tightly to him as he began to spank her.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT he started spanking in a quick pattern without any lecture – they had talked this through enough and right now he just wanted to make sure he got his point burned into her tail end.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT she was crying and begging him to stop but he wasn't quite done yet.

SWAT SWAT "are you ever going to play with fire again?"

"NOOOO" she wailed as answer to his question. He paused for a moment satisfied at the dark pink shade of her butt and knew it was time to finish this part of her spanking.

"If I ever SWAT catch you with a candle SWAT or any other type of SWAT fire without an SWAT adult I will SWAT take a switch to your SWAT bare backside SWAT and you won't sit SWAT for a month SWAT of Sundays!"

Standing her up, he hugged her for a couple of minutes until she settled down some and then walked her over to a corner of the room "That part of your spanking was for disobeying Caleb and putting yourself in danger by playing with fire. You will keep your nose in this corner and think about the spanking you just got until I call you back out and we will deal with your behavior this week" Chris said firmly placing her in the nearest corner and then going back to the chair to watch her.

He hated this, hated watching her cry knowing he was the cause but she needed to know what her boundaries were and he figured they might as well start out the way it will be – hoping that if he did a thorough enough job this time he would hopefully not have to tan her again for quite a while…

After about 10 minutes he called her back out of the corner. "Alright little lady, its time to deal with your lying and manipulation from this week" She was still crying as she walked over to him but not as hard.

Reaching him she immediately started to beg "Please please Chris don't spank me anymore – it hurts so much and I don't think my butt can take anymore! Caleb never spanked me this hard – pleeeaaaaassssse I have learned my lesson I promise" she pleaded hoping it might work but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't giving in to her pleas.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know it hurts – its supposed to, but when you earn a lickin' from me you get a lickin' – it would do you good to remember that in the future. Now let's get this over with, besides it ain't your butt I'm gonna be spankin this time."

He tipped her back over his knee while she still had a very confused look on her face, that is until she felt the first SWAT and it landed directly on the top of her right thigh.

"YEEEOOOWWWWWW" she yelled as the matching swat landed on her left thigh. That was when she realized he wasn't spanking her butt because he was spanking her thighs and that was soooooo much worse!

Swat after swat landed on her thighs and sit spots. He covered every inch of skin from where her butt met thigh to the tops of her knees. He wasn't spanking as hard as he had on the first first because he knew he didn't have to. This area was much more sensitive and she was already sore from the first spanking. He wasn't trying to over do it or be cruel but he wanted to make sure she remembered this spanking every time she sat down for the next few days. He had to know she would mind him in order to keep her safe and her not wanting to repeat this spanking was a good way to insure she would be minding him for a good long time. Finally he felt like she had had enough.

Halting his hand for a moment, he asked his final question "Are you ever going to try and play your brother and I against each other again?"

"No sir" he heard in almost a whisper between sobs and he knew she had learned her lesson, both about the fire and the lying.

He rubbed her back for a minute until he she had calmed down some and then lifted her on his lap trying to keep her in his arms instead of sitting on his lap to stop from hurt her scalded bottom any more than it already was.

He sat there and rocked her in his arms, murmuring to her how much he loved her and that she was forgiven until she finally settled down and sniffles were all he heard.

"I'm sorry that was such a hard spanking – especially for your first spanking from me but I won't abide by you putting yourself in danger or lying – you managed to break two of my biggest rules at almost the same time" he tried to explain still trying to soothe her. "I can no longer imagine my life without you and Caleb in it and I will do anything I have ta do to keep the both of ya safe sweet girl" he said as he kissed the top of her head and laid her down in bed on her stomach.

"Why don't you take a nap and I will see if I can wrestle some of those cookies away from Ms. Potts for you when you wake up ok?"

"Ok Pa, I love you" he heard her say sleepily

"I love you too my little lady" he said bending to kiss her cheek.

"Pa" he thought to himself, that was the first time he had heard himself be called that by a little voice in a very long time – but he still loved hearing it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magnificent Seven or it's characters. This story will contain SPANKING. If you do not like that please do not read – just move on to something you would enjoy better.

CHAPTER 3 

Caleb was glad that Vin had asked him to go out to Nellie's with him. He really didn't want to be anywhere around the house when his sister and Chris had their "talk". That and he really liked Vin but had not had a chance to spend much time with the tracker since they had been in Four Corners. Vin had promised he would start teaching him some tracking skills and Caleb could not wait for the first lesson, which he was really hoping he might get today.

The ride to Nettie's was a quiet one – Caleb had already started to get to know the different personalities of his new family members and Chris and Vin were both definitely the quiet type. After a year alone with a little sister who could talk the red off a barn quiet was not something Caleb minded at all!

Nettie came out to the front porch to greet them when they arrived. She had on her apron and a big wooden spoon in her hand waiving it excitedly at them as they rode up. She barely waited for them to dismount before squeezing them each tightly in one of her motherly hugs.

Kissing the top of Caleb's head without any concern for the fact that he was much too big for such affections, Nettie shoed them inside to sit and eat on the cookies she and Casey had just gotten done baking. This was only the second time Caleb had met Nettie but if should could bake like this he was sure he was going to like her!

While the two of them finished off the plate of cookies that Nettie had set in front of them she came around the corner holding an old sling shot. Handing it to Vin she said "Look what I found out back. I think maybe its Billy's from the last time he was out here with Chris. Would you mind bringing it back to town for me?"

"Sure Nettie no problem. Ifn' its Billy's I'm sure he's missing his favorite toy" Vin smiled taking the sling shot.

Caleb had met Billy a few times already and although Billy was younger than him they had fun together. He wondered if Billy would let him take a turn at the sling shot in town sometime. Or even better, maybe Vin would let him play with it now.

"Ummm Vin do you think Billy would mind ifn' I played with the sling shot some this afternoon before we bring it back to him?"

Looking from Caleb to the sling shot Vin smiled, remembering how much he loved them as a kid…and how much trouble he could find with one he smiled and handed it to Caleb. "Sure buddy, I don't reckon he'd mind so long as you take care of it AND NO shootin at any windows or animals you hear me" Vin finished that statement pointing his finger at Caleb so he'd know he was serious.

"Yes Sir. I'll be right careful with it I promise!" Caleb said excitedly and jumped up to run out the door.

"Hold it there buddy" Vin shouted after him as he started out the door. Caleb turned back and saw Vin's pointed look from himself to Nettie. Caleb realized what Vin was wanting and turned to Nettie and as politely as he could muster said "Thank you Miz Nettie for the cookies. They were mighty good"

Smiling, Nettie hugged him again and sent him out the door to play.

"Mind what I said Caleb. I'll be out in a bit and we'll get started on them chores for Nettie."

"Yes sir" Caleb called back over his shoulder as he ran outside to look for rocks to shoot from the sling shot.

About five minutes later Vin came out the front door and headed over to where Caleb was gathering small stones. "Come on buddy, it's time we get them chores done for Nettie. I need you to go an muck out the barn while I go mend a patch of fence on the other side of the property."

"Awwww Vin, I just started playin' I don't wanna go muck out the barn yet, cain't I wait just a bit until after I played with the sling shot some more? I'll do it right after I promise." Caleb asked looking every bit the little boy that the grown ups had wanted him to start being again. Vin was happy to see him enjoying himself but chores came before playing and he figured it was best Caleb get used to that rule.

"Sorry buddy – no playin til the barn is mucked. You get your work done, and do it right the first time, and you'll have plenty a time to play with that sling shot 'fore we have ta head back. Ifn' you don't do it right the first time though you'll be doin' it again and there won't be any playin' after – got it?" Vin ruffled his hair as he dictated the chore to the kid. He didn't want to sound too harsh but he also knew a child's tendency to rush through a chore if there was something fun waiting and he wanted Caleb to know that wouldn't be allowed.

"Yes sir" Caleb replied glumly as he headed the direction of the barn. He didn't mind doing the chores and he liked helping Nettie – he just didn't understand why he couldn't play some more first. Kicking dirt with the toe of his boot on his way to the barn he noticed some old rusted cans sitting out beside the barn. Caleb's eyes lit up imagining what a great target those cans would make for the sling shot. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Vin ride out of sight. Glancing back and forth between the barn and the rusted cans it only took Caleb a few seconds to decide he had time for a little more target practice and still have enough time to finish his chore before Vin came back.

Caleb gathered the cans and sat them on a stump and began knocking them down over and over again with small stones he found to shoot out of his sling shot. Before he knew it he was really good and almost never missed whatever can he was aiming at. Unfortunately, getting that good aim took more time than he realized and all of a sudden he heard Vin ride up behind him.

"Hey buddy – yer getting' might good with that thing – seems we might hafta help you build yer own sling shot when we get back home" Vin smiled at him. Caleb swallowed hard trying not to look as guilty as he was feeling. "Um thanks Vin that would be great" Caleb said trying to smile and act calm – while his mind was racing trying to figure out what he was going to say to Vin to explain not having done his chore. Before he could start any excuse though Vin turned around to head inside the house saying "I still got another hour or so on the fence mendin' just came back for a different tool. Glad you got the barn done already and could practice with the sling shot. Have some fun until I get back and then we will finish up gatherin' some wood for Nettie together."

Caleb stared at Vin's back as he walked into the house not believing his luck. Vin just assumed he had mucked out the barn already and was leaving again giving Caleb enough time to finish the chore before Vin got back. A small pang of guilt for letting Vin believe he had obeyed him when he hadn't crossed Caleb's mind but he quickly discarded that thought and went back to feeling like the luckiest kid ever to catch such a break! He would have plenty of time to finish the chore while Vin was gone and no one would be the wiser!

Unfortunately, while Caleb was thinking about his good luck he didn't notice Vin leave the house and head into the barn to get the tool – didn't notice that is until he heard Vin yell "Caleb Johnson you get your tail in here right now young man!"

"So much for my good luck" Caleb mumbled to himself as he sat the sling shot down and headed for the barn.

Walking into the barn he saw the tracker leaning against a wooden beam with his arms crossed over his chest and a very angry look on his face. "Would you like to explain this to me young man?" Vin asked as he pointed to the unclean stalls.

Caleb just stood there and starred at Vin. He knew Vin expected an answer but he really wasn't sure what to say. He had screwed up and now Vin looked really mad at him.

"I asked you a question Caleb and I expect an answer!"

"I'm sorry Vin" Caleb said as he stared at the ground not wanting to meet the angry man's eyes

"Sorry for what Caleb? For disobeying me or lying to me?" Vin growled.

Caleb's head shot up, "I..I didn't lie to you Vin" he stammered.

"Really, cause when I came back you was out playin' and you let me believe that was cause you was done with your chores in the barn – that's lying in my book son."

"But I didn't tell you it was done – you just figured it was and.."

"and you figured yu'd do the chore fore I came back and no one would be the wiser – is that it?" Vin interrupted giving Caleb a look that brokered no further lies from him

"yes sir – I'm sorry Vin" Caleb said hanging his head again. Looking down Caleb continued "I knew I shoulda tole you the truth earlier but I figured I cut a lucky break and I was comin' in here to muck the stalls honest. They'd a been done when you got back so it would have all been fine"

Vin moved over and sat down and a bale of hay in the middle of the barn and called Caleb over to him. Caleb had to will his feet to move over to where Vin was sitting.

Lifting Caleb's chin to force the young man to look at him Vin more calmly replied "I'm sure they would have son but finishin' the chores now wouldn't a changed the fact that you disobeyed me and kept playin' instead of doing your chores in here first like I tole ya and then let me believe somethin' you knew was wrong - which is the same as lying to me and I know ya know that to be true."

Caleb knew Vin was right. Heck, he'd even tanned his sister for the same kind of lying just a few months ago… Squaring his shoulders, Caleb looked Vin in the eye this time when he apologized. "Yes sir, I knew it was wrong. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and I'm sorry I lied. I'll finish muckin' the barn and whatever other chores you want me ta do Vin, no more playin I swear"

Taking a deep breath, Vin gave Caleb a sad smile "Yeah son you will and your gonna do them with a mighty sore tail end cause I cain't abide by you disobeying me and lying to me." Patting his knees he motioned for Caleb to bend over them "Let's get this done – we still got chores to do fore we ride back home tonight"

Caleb closed his eyes tightly and awkwardly laid himself over Vin's knees mentally yelling at himself for being stupid enough to disobey Vin in the first place.

Vin held Caleb with his left arm over his back while he reached down and picked up the small piece of discarded leather about the size of a foot he saw laying on the floor. Vin didn't really like the idea of making the kid take down his britches in case Nettie or Casey happened to come outside but he figured he could still make his point on the kids backside with this little piece of leather for saddle mendin he found.

Looking down at the squirming backside over his lap Vin shook his head "I reckon' we don't need to spend any more time talkin' bout why your fixin' to get this here lickin' so let's just get it done" and with that Vin let the first slap of leather fall across the fullest part of Caleb's backside.

Caleb flinched at the sting but didn't try to move off Vin's lap. He wanted to show Vin that he was sorry and that he could take his lickin' like a man – no tears, fightin or yelling. At least that was his thought for about the first 10 licks. He wasn't sure what Vin was spanking him with but it stung like a thousand bees each time it landed on his rear end making his efforts to not yell at each lick extremely difficult. When Vin struck his right side a little lower on number 11, catching that sensitive area where butt meets thigh and then proceeded down his right thigh for the next four sharp swats Caleb lost all thought of taking this lickin' like a man and began to yelp and holler at each lick. The tears started when Vin worked his way back up his right thigh and moved over to the left side. By the time Vin spanked his way down Caleb's left thigh Caleb was a mess, crying out his apologizes and begging Vin to stop.

After about 25 licks Vin did stop to talk to Caleb. "When I tell you to do somethin' I expect it done – is that clear?" SMACK SMACK

"OWWWWW YES SIR VIN I'M SORRY" Caleb yelled hoping Vin understood him through his tears.

"Ifn' you had just disobeyed me this lickin' would be over right now, but lying to me earns you extras every time. Best you learn that now young man. What yer about to get would not have happened if yu'd been honest with me when I got back." And without waiting for Caleb to reply Vin gave him ten more very hard rapid fire licks with the leather piece all to the spot just under his butt where he would feel them the most for the next day or so.

By the time Vin was done Caleb just layed there over his lap crying but no longer fighting to get off. Vin stood up and stood Caleb up at the same time taking him into his arms, letting him cry the pain out. Once he started to settle down some Vin began to talk softly to him.

"I hope you understand why I had to do that buddy and I hope I ain't gotta do it again anytime real soon." Vin said sadly while he held Caleb.

"yes sir.. I hope you don't either" Caleb said still sniffling, pulling himself away from Vin and rubbing his backside. "Are you gonna tell Chris?"

"Nope" Vin said, but before Caleb could register relief Vin followed that with "but you are"

Seeing the scared look cross Caleb's face Vin reassured him it would be ok. "Don't look so worried – you paid for your wrong and I'll make certain that Chris knows I handled it and you won't be repeatin' this particular mistake again anytime soon - but he's your pa now and he has a right to know when you earned yourself a tannin'."

Caleb nodded his understanding, rubbed his backside one more time and then reached for the shovel next to him, "reckon I oughta start muckin out the barn now. I really am sorry Vin."

Ruffling his hair as he walked out of the barn, Vin smiled "I know buddy – it's over so lets jest put it behind us. Ifn' we get these chores done and git home in time I'll help ya make yourself one of them sling shots ifn' you want."

"Yes sir!" Caleb smiled and started shoveling. Hearing the barn door shut Caleb took a moment to reach back and rub his backside one last time, shaking his head at the fact that he hadn't been on the receiving end of a whippin in over a year but had managed to earn himself two within just a couple of weeks of being in Four Corners. Sighing, he realized it was going to be harder getting used to be a kid again than he thought.


End file.
